


Run

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [80]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Driving, Escape, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: A mile turns to two turns to threeYour shoulders loosenYou can breathe





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 9, 2017

 

 

Just drive

Get in the car and turn the key

Make sure to buckle up

            Because trust me

            Flying out the windshield

            Is not a good ending

Blast the music

Put the windows down

And go

 

Just go

 

A mile turns to two turns to three

Your shoulders loosen

You can breathe

Three turns to four turns to five

Stuck at a redlight

But the interstate’s up on the left

Six takes you through the light

            Down the ramp

Gotta merge

            Why can’t everyone

            be as good a driver as you?

Windows go up, music louder

Dark clouds rolling behind you

But there’s pavement in front

And you go

 

You just go

 

Seven eight nine ten

A blur

Scream along with the music

No tears in your eyes

No regret streaming behind you

You go

 

You just go

 

Eleven twelve thirteen

Speed limits are guidelines

If you drive fast enough far enough

You’ll escape

Forget it all

Nothing behind you

Nothing chasing

Nothing waiting

 

You go

You drive

You just go

And go

And go

 

Fast enough

Far enough

 

Dark clouds behind you

Clear sky ahead

Buckled tight

Music blasting

Gotta fill up sometime

Gotta sleep

But ‘til then

 

You just go

 


End file.
